The present disclosure relates to a safety improvement for use in connection with vehicles, and more specifically, to a safety switch to prevent vehicle engine operation during refueling.
A particular problem exists when drivers refuel their vehicles with the engines running. Some drivers may refuel with the vehicle running due to a desire to maintain the temperature inside the vehicle at a particular level, e.g., wanting to leave the heat running in the winter or to leave the air conditioning on in the summer. Substantially all fuel stations post signs on or near the fuel pumps indicating the dangers associated with refueling a vehicle during operation, and that vehicle engines should be turned off prior to fueling the vehicle. For whatever reason, these warning signs are either not noticed or are disregarded.
There are two primary problems with leaving the vehicle engine running during refueling. First, there is an increased risk of fire. The risk of fire is remote, but there is an increased possibility that a spark from the engine could start a fire by igniting gasoline fumes which are more prevalent during refueling. Second, there are environmental problems as a result of increased vehicle emissions. When the vehicle is running during refueling, it is well known that emissions are increased to an undesired level. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent a driver from running the vehicle engine while refueling.
Two patents that address safety concerns related to vehicle engine operation during refueling: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,305 and 6,011,484. While these prior art patents attempt to solve the problem of preventing engine operation during refueling, these patents fail to recognize that vehicle fuel caps or fuel doors may accidentally become detached or opened while the vehicle is in motion. If the prior art patent safety systems were activated or engaged while the vehicle is in motion, vehicle engine operation would be shut down. Terminating vehicle engine operation in this unintended situation, creates a hazardous condition for the driver of the vehicle. Thus, it is important that if such safety systems are activated while the vehicle is moving, the vehicle engine should continue to run. Also, if the safety system is set up improperly or fails to operate properly, failure of any part of the safety system may cause the driver to be unable to start the vehicle.
The present device provides an improved safety system that will not allow a vehicle to be fueled while the vehicle engine is running, while at the same time providing additional safety features which will not terminate engine operation under certain conditions, such as when the vehicle is moving or the safety system is not functioning properly.
The present invention is directed to a safety system that operates to prevent vehicle engine operation during refueling.
One objective of the present invention is a refueling safety system for a vehicle with an automatic transmission system having a fuel door mounted near a fuel tank opening of the vehicle and capable of pivoting between an open position and a closed position covering the fuel tank opening. The invention also has a switch positioned adjacent the fuel door and is activated when the fuel door is opened and is deactivated when the fuel door is closed. In addition, the vehicle has a gearing system with a parking gear and a sensor capable of determining when the vehicle is in the parking gear. Also, a computer is electrically connected to both the switch and the sensor. The computer prevents the vehicle engine from functioning when the switch is activated and the vehicle is simultaneously in the parking gear.
Another objective of the present invention is a refueling safety system for a vehicle with a manual transmission system having a fuel door mounted near a fuel tank opening of the vehicle and capable of pivoting between an open position and a closed position covering the fuel tank opening. The invention also has a switch positioned adjacent the fuel door and is activated when the fuel door is opened and is deactivated when the fuel door is closed. In addition, the vehicle has a parking brake, a gearing system with a neutral gear, and a sensor capable of determining when the vehicle is in the neutral gear. Also, a computer is electrically connected to both the switch and the sensor. The computer prevents the vehicle engine from functioning when the switch is activated and the vehicle is simultaneously in the neutral gear and the parking brake is engaged.
A further objective of the present invention is a method of preventing an engine in a vehicle from functioning during refueling. When a switch has been activated, the invention determines whether an automatic transmission vehicle is in a parking gear or whether a manual transmission vehicle is in neutral and a parking gear is engaged and shuts down the engine.
The present safety system makes use of a micro-switch which is designed as a plunger. The bottom surface of the micro-switch is mounted near a latch which pivots the fuel door opened and closed. When the fuel door is in a closed position, the micro-switch is depressed. When the fuel door pivots to an open position, the plunger of the micro-switch is extended.
The micro-switch is electrically connected or wired to the vehicle computer system. The computer recognizes whether the vehicle is turned on or turned off by an electrical current. A closed electrical circuit is created when the fuel door is in the open position. Completion of the closed circuit sends a current to the computer to turn the vehicle engine off if the engine is running and in the parking gear. Also, the closed circuit will prevent the vehicle engine from being turned on while the vehicle fuel door remains in the open position. Prior to turning off the vehicle engine or ignition, the computer determines whether the vehicle is in the parking gear. If the fuel door is moved to the open position inadvertently while the vehicle is in a driving gear, the computer will recognize the state of the gear and continue to allow the vehicle to drive. Regarding manual transmission vehicles, which have no parking gear, the vehicle computer determines whether the vehicle is in one of the driving gears or the neutral gear, and only terminates the engine operation if the fuel door is in open position and the vehicle is both in neutral gear and the vehicle parking brake is engaged.
An open electrical circuit is created when the fuel door is moved to the closed position. This allows the vehicle to function when the vehicle is started.
The present safety system also incorporates an alarm feature and a malfunction check feature. If the fuel door is in an open position, an indicator light or other type of alarm alerts the driver of that fact. This will notify the driver, who may have inadvertently left the fuel door open after refueling, as to why the vehicle will not start. In addition, the vehicle computer can monitor the status of the switch circuit. If the circuit were to malfunction, the computer would save a related code that would appear during a routine diagnostics check. One possible logic set which would alert the computer to the malfunction would be if the computer were to recognize a fill-up but did not recognize the fuel door being moved to the open position at the same time. It is also noted that if the circuit were to malfunction, it would simply cause the engine shut off feature not to operate, rather than the driver being unable to start the vehicle at all.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present safety system will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.